Chained To You
by astral-angel
Summary: A one night stand leads to some serious complications...Part 3 up...Main characters: Chris Jericho, Lita...
1. Default Chapter

Chained to You 

**WWE**

**Disc: Nothing except the story idea belongs to me. **

**Rating: R – implies sexual themes**

**Part 1**

He lay on his side, a small smile curving his lips. Propping himself up on his elbow, he watched her sleep. Looking at her, he couldn't resist brushing his lips against her cheek. _'Just once,' _he promised himself, and then cursed silently as his head moved and his lips brushed against her nose. He stiffened slightly as her nose wrinkled at the contact. God, but she was adorable.

A smile on his face again, he ran his hand down the side of her face, his touch feather light. Her hair was spread out over the pillow, and he lifted a strand to his lips, inhaling deeply. Her hair smelled like honey, he realized, a foolish grin on his face. He hastily dropped her hair as she shifted restlessly, and then his eyes widened as he stared with fascination at her body. Granted, he had seen most of it last night, and touched, and tasted, but it was somehow different in the light of the day. 

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he spotted the small purplish mark, a blemish on otherwise perfect skin. He remembered the look in her eyes as he had gently sucked at her breast, and how soft and smooth her skin had been, and how good she had tasted. 

He wanted nothing more than to do it again, to hear her whispered moans while he tasted her skin, but frankly he didn't have the guts. His stomach clenched at the sudden and unwanted thought that maybe this wasn't what she wanted, that last night was all one horrible mistake for her.

Hell, it probably had been. There was no way that she seriously wanted him. And if she did, he'd end up hurting her again. So yep…this was all one hideous mistake on her part…and for him, one of the best nights of his life. 

She had come to his locker room, yelling at him for whatever stupid stunt he had pulled this week. He had yelled back, both of them screaming at each other until they were nose to nose. And then for some reason, he had pulled her body flush against his, and then kissed her.

He had expected a knee to the groin and a punch for his efforts, but he had been wrong. She had stood unresponsive at first, and just as he had been about to pull away, her hand had fisted in his hair and her tongue came out to play. Their lips had clashed, tongue's duelling for dominance. He had scraped his teeth against her bottom lip, knowing that was a sensitive spot for her. The soft moan she had made had him crashing back down to earth.

He felt his muscles clench at the memory and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. He stiffened again as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily and he felt as if he had just been sucker punched. Her hand reached up to cup his face, and he felt his heart jump at her touch.

"Good morning." Her voice was muffled with sleep, but still managed to send shivers down his spine. His eyes darkened with lust and hunger as she propped herself on her elbows, the bed sheet falling down to rest low on her hips. He muttered an illegible reply as he fought to keep from jumping her then and there.

Her eyes widened a she looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. He gave a half-hearted smirk before his lips descended on hers, his hands roaming restlessly over her body. He smiled into her mouth as she arched against his hands, against him. Then promptly lost all ability to think as she returned the favour.

A few minutes later and he didn't think he could take much more of this. He wrenched his mouth away from hers, his body shuddering at the loss of body contact. 

"Damnit…what the hell are we doing?" He said, raking his hand through his hair. Her response was to smirk and arch a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  

"Well, I would have thought it was obvious, but if you don't know, I could always explain in graphic detail. She smiled brightly and he hated himself for what he was about to say next…damn, but this was going to hurt. It was for the best for though.

Steeling his heart, he gave her his most scathing glance, and said in a deadpan tone that killed him inside;

"Been there, done that." The smile dropped off her face in time with his heart, and a confused look appeared on her face. 

"Excuse me?" The uncertainty in her voice broke his heart, but he fought to keep his expression the same.

"Look, I'll admit last night was great, but that was all it was. One night of great sex." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out, telling her that he didn't mean any of it, that it was so much more than that. Making his tone apologetic, he continued. "I don't mean to be rude, but look, I really have to go." 

He got up, hoping she didn't notice how hard his hands were shaking. Moving in what he hoped was a steady manner, he got dressed, deliberately keeping his back to her. Muttering a quick goodbye, he hurried out, wanting to leave before either of them cried.

Shutting the hotel door behind him, he walked stiffly to his room, and only when he was inside, the door locked behind him, did Chris Jericho let his tears fall, Lita's broken whisper echoing in his ears.

"Why, Chris, why?"

_TBC?? _

_Does anyone actually want more of this?_


	2. Part 2

Chained to You 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me. 

**Rating: **R – implies sexual themes

**Pairing: **Lita/Jericho

Part 2 

She sat on the bed, her hands clenched into fists, shock rampant on her face. Faint tear tracks on her cheeks glimmered in the early morning light while she remained on the bed, utterly still. 

The tall redhead fought to keep her composure, the pressure of her nails pressing into her palm keeping the tears at bay. She slid off the bed, staring down at the rumpled sheets before walking slowly to the bathroom.

Lita glared at her reflection in the mirror, wincing slightly as she saw the puffy eyes, remnants of the tears that had overtaken her after Chris had left.

At the thought of the blonde Canadian, Lita's throat tightened painfully, her hands coming to rest on the bathroom sink for support. The redhead closed her eyes again, her mind racing as the memories of the night before flooded through her.

God, why could she never learn? After the last time, she'd sworn that she wouldn't let her guard down like that, that she wouldn't be used like that ever again.

Lita opened her eyes, bitterly eyeing her reflection. Her lips began moving, the words coming out in a heated whisper.

"It was just sex…that's what it'll always be…always has been…why him? Why did it have to be him? Sex…that's what it started with, and six months later, you're right back where you started Lita…god…You'll never be anything more than a fuck buddy for him…did you actually think that he'd ever see you as anything but a tattooed freak that's good for sex sometimes? God, why can't you ever learn…" The last words she almost spat at herself, disgust filling her tone.

She stepped into the shower, the hot water scalding her skin. She mindlessly reached for her body wash, her hands freezing as she wordlessly stared at the small purplish marks that scattered her body.  Almost immediately the images began flashing through her head, making the redhead lean against the wall, her eyes wide. Geezus, she'd never known that a person could do that with their mouth…She closed her eyes, seeing Chris's head at her breast, feeling his lips sliding over her skin. 

Lita whimpered, and the image disappeared. Her breathing was ragged, the heavy gasping drowned out by the steady beat of the water.

Clenching her jaw, the redhead finished cleaning her body, wincing as her muscles screamed in protest. Last night had been the first time she'd had sex in almost half a year. The blonde had tried to be gentle with her, but the first time they'd had sex, well, they'd been far too busy getting each other's clothes off to bother being gentle. 

Lita stood under the water, biting her lip. She would not torture herself like this…she couldn't. In the end, she'd only end up hurting herself. Slowly, she turned the knob, standing there as the water slowed to a light sprinkle and then finally stopped. 

The tall diva shoved the shower curtain aside, watching the steam billow out in white clouds. She shivered, the cold air hitting her skin, before reaching for the thick white towel hanging of the rails. Her mind num, her throat constricted, Lita dried her body, slipping her robe on. She left the bathroom, reaching into her bag and randomly grabbing clothes as she studiously avoided looking at the bed.

Stepping into her underwear, she stared unseeingly at the jeans and tank top she held in her hand, before sighing and slipping into the clothes. She walked back into the bathroom, dragging her cosmetics bag with her. She rubbed a circle into the fogged up mirror, her heart sinking as she saw the puffiness around her eyes.

She mechanically smoothed the foundation over her face, bypassing the numerous pots of eye shadow she owned, deciding not to draw attention to her eyes today. She hurriedly finished her routine, not really thinking about it. The redhead ran her fingers through the damp strands of her long hair, smiling grimly into the mirror. 

Time to face the world.

**TBC**


	3. Part 3

**Title:** Chained to You  
  
**Author:** Mauzi   
  
**Category:** WWE  
  
**Pairing:** Lita/Jericho  
  
**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE.  
  
**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Part 3  
**  
Her chest hurt. Well, hurt was a gross understatement. It actually felt like someone was stabbing her with a 30 inch sword repeatedly, and then pouring alcohol over the mess of bloody torso, but she didn't want to be melodramatic. So, her chest simply hurt. Lack of oxygen could do that to you.  
  
Lita sighed, and her chest contracted from the expulsion of air that was sorely needed. Her eyes remained trained on the dark red stain on the white of the table in front of her, and she vaguely wondered how it got there. Very vaguely, because mostly her mind was focused on how her chest hurt.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" The loud, easy going voice broke her concentration, and she looked up, eyes narrowing at the sight of the smiling blonde. Her lips twisted into a snarl, and she fought down the urge to growl at him. It wasn't that she didn't like the man – more that at the moment, all her brain was processing was the fact that he was male, blonde and Canadian.  
  
"Go away." Well, at least she'd managed to fit words into the growl. The smile on his face faded, and she thought that maybe she should be nicer to him, but then he played with his long hair and she remembered the reason that she was sitting here, chest hurting.  
  
"Are you okay?" She glared at him as he folded his body into the seat in front of her, blue eyes shining with concern. Images of eyes a darker shade of blue burning with passion flashed through her mind, and she inwardly cursed her overactive imagination even as she scowled at him. "Li, honey?"  
  
"Are you deaf or something? I told you to go away." The words came out in a hiss, and the redhead took perverse joy in the hurt that marred Edge's expression. If she was hurting, then everyone else should have to as well. They should know what it felt like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and then have to watch as the man you loved happily tore it to shreds, before walking away and leaving you in a pool of bloody misery.  
  
"Lita?" She watched him reach out and take hold of her hands, the muscles in his arms tightening imperceptibly. Again, the small action brought forth memories that she hurriedly buried under layers of denial before lifting her gaze to meet his unflinchingly. And then his thumbs brushed over her skin and she couldn't hold back the tears that rose to her eyes at the gentle contact. The pain in her chest increased tenfold, the hitching breath she took doing little to ease the hurt. He looked at her with rising concern, his face blurring under the barrage of tears. She blinked rapidly, tears spiking her lashes.  
  
"I'm fine... just go, please." She heard his snort of disbelief and glared at him.  
  
"Like hell you are Red..." He stared at her, his eyes assessing, before filling with anger. "Did someone do something?"  
  
She laughed, the sound hollow. Yeah, someone had done something. Done a lot of things actually. But she didn't really think he wanted to know the details of her sex life. On the other hand, it was Edge. Edge and pervert kinda went together. The same way that Jeff and crazy went together. And Jericho and orgasms. Those two definitely belonged together.  
  
She smiled bitterly, her eyes hardening, before meeting his. A sigh blew past badly bitten lips, again aggravating her chest. Someone had definitely done something. But she'd been the one to do the stupid thing. Because falling in love with him was the stupidest thing she could've done. But him?  
  
"He did nothing I didn't want him to do..."


End file.
